User blog:Second soup/Story: Play of the Eon
Welcome back to the semifinal match of the omega-plus-two-hundred-thirty-seventh Archverse Ultimate Tournament! As always, we're going to be your commentators; I'm Splerpadaghi, and here in the booth with me is Tozak-M1101. Everyone ready for some godball?! Now, when we left off, the Fractalburg Ouroboroses had pushed up their servitors along the eighteenth dimensional line and fractured most of their timesquares to tap the remaining resources. And on the other end, the Quantonia Double-Demons threatened an offensive push over this next couple billion local years, you know, to try to advance a few dozen multiverses and regain some field control. That's absolutely right, Tozak. So as we come back to the game, it looks like Joreeg'maluupu over at the end of the torofield is working on that famous chaos anvil technique of his. Teaching it to a couple of his demigods, see. Could be big for the Double-Demons here. Mind those field hazards. The Ouroboroses really cracked down on mathematical counters in that area. They're working on uplifting civs too. Might become more of a threat than the Double-Demons expected. I guess metatime will tell. Now, over on the ninth dimensional line we have - wait, Splerp, are you seeing this? Oh... wow. Right by the gigatotem there. A skirmish line of galaxy-buster battleships is going up for the Ouroboroses. Seems like they really have the space control here. Space control, mhm. Classic. Really should've expected it of them. The line's up to a few cenuntillion, mostly spread across the universe cohorts around the totem. Those mechs in between ought to be really tricky to handle too. The Double-Demons are moving some of their offensive linegods over. See, there's Abulithim and J-beta, coming up the field now. Not quite now, Splerp, looks like they causalitywarped and arrived before they left. Oh, of course, of course... oh, it was a trap! Temporal anchors are up! Those will kind of force them to fight on equal terms. Abulithim has a good record this season, just over eleven hundred points from space combat, for sure. Yeah, but he's not too good when the timeline's locked down, y'know? He struggled back in the playoffs against the Schrodingers' Cats, and that was really pretty similar. Still got a lot of raw power, and against battleships that's going to be helpful. Definitely. Let's just see what happens here. J-beta and... looks like Grimgul, interesting choice for a space counter... they're moving up... they've engaged! Watch those array blasts, watch them just plow right through the battleships! Ouch! These two are on a roll - and now Abulithim comes in with the gigatotem hijack! Totem's firing plasma, battleships are getting mowed down... even over on the tenth dimensional line, a bunch of interstellar civs got blown up. That's some serious power there, Tozak. That's some... really serious power. ..This is incredible! Grimgul declares a new axiom - aaand it takes out the whole dimensional stability matrix! Boom! The Ouroboroses are scrambling their defenders... but nobody's in range, the Double-Demons have their rangers pinned and their runners on the defense. This isn't looking good. Everything goes right, the Double-Demons are going to steamroll this whole region and gain a couple points to put them further ahead. Not at all looking good for the Ouroboroses' centerline here... or for their odds of victory. ...did... Tozak? ...did you see that? See what? Here, I'll show you on the holostrator. Now, watch this battleship circled here, watch it brush right up against J-beta's array extension beast. Not seeing much of note here. There. Right there. A little spark or something jumped over. Can we get a better visual on it? Uh... well, here's the Planck cam footage - oh my Creator - That's a sapient! A sapient! Not even uplifted! They beamed him over and... - no no no NO - ...aaaand... the whole extension beast gets blasted apart! This is incredible! Who in Kalyubi even is this guy? I've got no idea, Splerp, but this is insane! He's overtaken the remains, looks like he's turning it into some kind of ablative array. That'll give him a defensive edge, I guess, but I doubt it'll do much against J-beta or Grimgul. No, but watch this! Watch this guy! He fires the array as interuniversal beams! Check that out! The crowd's going wild, the gigatotem's getting absolutely pounded... as far as I can tell, the Double-Demons are going to be losing a big chunk of their forces here! Ah, watch. Grimgul's moving in. He's got the Sword of Entropy. I can't see this going well for our little mortal here. Not sure about that. Hm? Servitors from the eighteenth dimensional line moving in -'' - and there's the Ouroboroses' striking linegods behind them! Fico! Ve14! [] []! They've got backup, they've got the offensive capacity, they can carry this! ''They can indeed! Looks like their little mortal hero gave them some time! Might be a tough fight, but - oh! OH! Grimgul is down, he's back to his component forms! Now... now J-beta's down and his beasts are out! The Ouroboroses here might actually take back this region, now. Little bit more than that. Those three striking linegods, their stats this season haven't been good, but they're really giving their all here. Am I seeing this right...? Yep. Oh. Yeah. Double trap. This whole skirmish... this was just part of the real play! Ouroboroses' rear linegods moving up, taking territory, wiping out one power source after another! That's... that's impressive! Wouldn't've happened if it wasn't for that mortal with the quick distraction there. He's getting nominated for... something, I guess, in whatever lifetime he has left. Game'll probably last a few billion times longer after that. Not sure about that. Look, the Ouroboroses are just springing every trap in sequence, one little plan kicking the next one into gear. Like that tesseract deformation over on the timecube region? Classic Ouroboroses' tactics. That's not just a deformation, it's actually a warp-in point for their interstellar civs and demigods Watch them just... just swarm all over the other team's defenses. This... this really looks like the end. Ten points on the first dimensional line for capturing territory on all negative-three sides. Twenty points on the fifth for triggering monolith chains and resealing the Double-Demons' elder-god receiver. And then over on the plasma-orb game... we have a crashing dreadnought pulling open a wormhole and letting a whole pile of consumption leeches through... plasma orb got sucked out of Yeverten'n's grasp there, he's fumbled it - ''- and Irevetal swoops in for the orb - he catches it - carries it to the hypersingularity -'' - GOAL! GOOOOOOOOOOAL! That was... that was amazing. Sixty-eight points for the Ouroboroses here. That's... that's not really something the Double-Demons can recover from. That's incredible. We were expecting... what, another hundred trillion absolute years or so for this game? Yeah, and we got more action in ten minutes than we expected in all that time. Play of the Eon? Play of the Eon, right here. All thanks to a brave little mortal guy. He probably isn't even aware he's in the game. He's a hero now, whoever he is. Definitely a real hero. Category:Blog posts